


Womanizer [Tony x Reader]

by KatyBerry (orphan_account)



Series: Songfics [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Britney Spears yo, F/M, Reader turning down tony, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/KatyBerry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are not going to fall for his charms.<br/>"I know what you are."<br/>"Say it, say it out loud."<br/>" <strike> Pink glittering fairy </strike> Womanizer."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Womanizer [Tony x Reader]

*Superstar  
Where you from, how's it going?  
I know you  
Gotta clue, what you're doing?  
You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here  
But I know what you are, what you are, baby*

You were (F/N) (L/N), the new receptionist since the old one mysteriously got fired. You didn't know why, but you got a hunch it was the work of the little Coulson daughter, Kate. The little demon's been running rampart ever since Mr. Coulson was too busy for her and only took the 14-year-old out on weekends. She's been wreaking stuff like she owned the place. But the Avengers didn't mind anyway.

"Hello, Miss (L/N). Nice morning, huh?" Kate said as she walked pass you with a hint of coffee in her aroma. You looked up from the papers you were filing about lab stuffs.

"Uh yes, Ms. Coulson. Uhm...would you mind if I ask...?" You stuttered nervously. Said girl turned around, facing you. She did a quick sweep of the clipboard before turning her attention back to you.

"Why, no, but I have a tight schedule with training." She gestured to the clipboard. "Hurry up."

"Uh well...where do I give these lab reports?" You asked. You were quite intimidated by the little girl since she was trained by the Avengers as requested by her father. That means the little bitch can break a limb. 

"Oh, any science stuff is for Bruce and Big bro. Need anything else?" She asked you. You shook your head and she headed on her way, checking something on her clipboard.

"Now, I do remember it's..." You checked your floors folder. "Ah, floor 35." You stood up and headed for the elevator.

*Look at you  
Gettin more than just re-up  
Baby, you  
Got all the puppets with their strings up  
Faking like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em  
I know what you are, what you are, baby*

"Hello there miss, may I help you?" A male voice asked you, startling you. You turned around to see Bruce Banner looking up from his little DNA model.

"Oh uh...Miss Coulson suggested to take all the lab stuff to you..uhm.." You ran out of words to say. Tony Stark emerged from no where.

"Oh, hello sweetcakes, where did you come from?" He interrupted you. Bruce walked over and you handed him the files. Tony did not looked amused. "Oh by the way, I'm Tony Stark-"

"Yes, I know." You grumbled under your breath. But the man heard you just fine.

"Excuse me?" Oh no, you weren't going to fall for this playboy. He is everything but what you wanted. You didn't want a rich man. You didn't want money.

"Uhm, I gotta go."  
\---  
Meanwhile during Steve and Natasha's training...

"Uhhh you can take a break now." Kate said, tapping the Swarovski pen on the clipboard. The stats were high, as usual. Natasha had problems with keeping up on the energy, though.

"Thank you." Natasha said curtly before sitting down on the bench besides the girl and took a large draft from her bottle. Kate slid away slightly, not wanting to get dirty even though she found Natasha pretty in her sports clothes.

"Uhm Steve can you like, stop?" She asked the man as he punched the dummy figure. He gave one last kick before it was beaten up. He grinned as he walked over and took a larger draft. They reeked.

"Ew, take a shower after this." She grimaced as she stood up and leaned against the wall. The two adults grinned.

"Will do. Now, what about the receptionist?" Kate took a second to rememeber the plan. Oh, yes.

*Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer  
You're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh  
You're a Womanizer, baby  
You you you are, You you you are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer (Womanizer)*

After a week, you were found getting more and more frazzled up. Ever since Tony broke up with Pepper, it got even MORE frazzled up. You were irritatedly going through files when Kate skipped over to you.

"Hey-"

"What." You interrupted her. She looked annoyed and amused. You sighed. "I'm sorry, Ms. Coulson, but I'm very busy right now."

"Well, I'm sorry 'cause your boss is demanding your butt over there." She smirked before she continued to walk down the hallway. You sighed, rubbing your forehead.

"What does he want now?"  
\---  
You met Tony himself face-to-face when you were about to go out of the elevator. He smiled. 

"I was just going down to drag you here." He commented. You rolled your eyes. 

"Get over it. What's up?" You asked. He smirked, walking back and pressing you against the wall. His hands were on your waist now.

"Uhuh, someone is up." He said seductively. You internally screamed. 

"Oh my gosh, Tony, if you're gonna block the way, get a room." Clint rolled his eyes at the scene happening before him. You took this as an escape route and closed the elevator before the two men got inside. Damn.

*Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
You got me goin'  
You're oh so charmin'  
But I can do it  
Womanizer*

"We need to fire Ms. (L/N)." Kate simply said as she stabbed her cheesecake. Natasha looked at her with a grin.

"You can't fire every receptionist who doesn't get along with Tony." She commented. Kate rolled her eyes.

"Remember what kept on happening 3 months ago? She kept on saying, 'You're nothing but a womanizer, Tony.'. She should be thankful he didn't fire her." She ate a piece of the cheesecake and became slient for a while.

"Yeah, because he knows it's true." Clint snorted. Kate stuffed the whole cake into her mouth, looking like a chipmunk.

"Hey, it's immature, Kate." Natasha remarked on her chipmunk like appearance. 

"Anyway, let's fire her before she presses charges against us for harassing her."

*Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer  
You're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh  
You're a Womanizer, baby  
You you you are, You you you are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer  
(Womanizer)*

"Yes, if you want to leave, you can." Tony said in a forced tone. Kate was behind him, her arms crossed.

"Really? Are you being sympathetic, Kate?" You jokingly asked her. She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, now go on. He'll find another in no time." 

"You make it sound like she's disposable, Katy." Tony said. She gave off a growl.

"You make her feel disposable. You fuckboy."

"Guys, I'll find a new job possible." You insisted, but Kate shook her head and checked her nails.

"I tell you, you would be the secretary of Putin."


End file.
